


House of Three Lovers

by tinyginger



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Caring, Case, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Drug Use, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Sad and Happy, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: Maison de Trois Amoureux (House of Three Lovers)Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid are already in a happy committed relationship when Emily Prentiss joins the team and and catches the eye of both men. But then Tobias Hankel happens and everything changes. As Reid distances himself from the team, pushing away his boyfriend and snapping at Prentiss. After a lot of struggles, fights, injuries, addictions, ptsd, and more baggage than an airport in December, love wins. And two become three.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	House of Three Lovers

It started when Reid took his vest off. That’s when it hit Morgan like the train Reid was being held hostage in. Morgan’s heart was beating faster than it had when Reid and Hotch were being held hostage in the hospital. He could see Reid on the train with the gun pointed at him. He could watch Reid try to talk the unsub down. He watched as Reid took the fucking vest off. 

Once Reid was safe, Morgan planned to talk to him. He waited for him to be cleared by the EMTs but hesitated on walking over to him. When Ried did see him, he said nothing. THe kid simply tossed the whistle to Morgan wand walked away. 

Morgan hadn’t had a chance to talk to Reid until it was too late. He waited too long, and found Reid and the starlett had a connection. Lila… she was pretty, strong, and hardheaded. She was also crushing hard on the young profiler. Morgan teased him endlessly about his hollywood love affair, laughing and poking fun at the younger man… he then would go home and wish the kid knew how he felt. Morgan wished he knew what he was feeling himself. 

He didn’t have to face his feelings until Reid had almost died once again. He had gone into a room with a man who was wearing a bomb. His leg had been on fire, he still saved the girl. Morgan fussed over him. The whole time Reid was saying “I’m fine” but Morgan didn’t like the way he was favoring his leg or how he tried to keep the back of his pant leg away from the charred skin. 

“You’re not fine, sit down and let the man fix your leg.” Morgan replied, putting his hands on Reid’s shoulders to keep him laying on his stomach as he tried once again to get up. 

“Dr. Reid, I’m going to cut your pant leg.” The EMT said. “I need to take a look at the back of your thigh.”

Reid glanced to Morgan with wide eyes. Morgan did the only thing he could think of and grabbed his hand and nodded to the EMT. 

“Reid…” Morgan cleared his throat. 

“Will you take me back to the office?” Reid cut him off. “I need to get back to my mother… but I’d like company.”

“Yeah, whatever you need.” Morgan agreed. 

A week later Morgan woke up to a knock on his door. It was late, not late enough that he had been asleep, but late nonetheless. He answered the door in his sweats, stepping over his sleeping dog on the way to the door. 

Morgan was surprised by the man he found at his door, “Reid?” 

“Hi.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I uh… I haven’t slept in… a while.” Reid looked down at his feet. 

Morgan nodded, “How long is a while?”

“Since our last night in Seattle.” Reid sighed. “I thought since you and I shared a room last time I actually slept… that if I was near you I might- I might be able to sleep if I’m near you… maybe.”

“Alright.” Morgan took a step back, opening his door wider. “You’re going to have to share with Clooney though.” 

“Dogs don’t really like me.” Reid said. “Hotch says its the ‘Reid effect’, I hope he’s wrong but I’m starting to think he’s right.”

“He’ll love you.” Morgan said. “Do you want anything? Food? A drink?”

Reid shook his head, his eyes trained on the dog who had just noticed a new visitor. 

“Hello.” Reid greeted the dog, kneeling to hopefully pet the dog and make friends. 

Clooney licked the young man’s hand and groaned happily when Reid started to scratch his back. 

“If you go a little lower he will be your friend for life.” Morgan chuckled. “He loves his butt scratched.”

Reid followed Morgan’s instructions and scratched the dog’s lower back. Reid stayed on the floor with Clooney for longer than he had intended. He never had a pet growing up and still didn’t have much of a chance to interact with animals. He decided he liked dogs. 

“You ready?” Morgan asked. 

Reid nodded but kept scratching behind Clooney’s ear. “I love him.”

Morgan smiled, “Good, he loves you too.”

He followed Morgan down the hallway, thinking he was going to lead him to the guest room. When Morgan walked into the room and started to get ready to climb into the bed, Reid looked around. 

“The bathroom is that door.” Morgan pointed across the room. “Do you need anything to sleep in?”

He shook his head, “I brought my go bag.”

“Great, do your nightly routine and don’t worry about being loud or taking too long, I got ready while you were playing with Clooney.” Morgan told him. “Speaking of, I’m going to take him for one last walk. If I’m not back by the time you’re ready, go ahead and just climb in and get comfortable.”

“I’m uh… I’m staying in here?”

“Is that a problem?” Morgan paused mid reach for Clooney’s leash.

“No, I just- I didn’t mean for you to give up your space… I thought I’d stay in the guest room or on the couch.” 

“Why?” Morgan questioned. “You need a good night’s sleep, and you said it was better when we shared a room. We’re going to be in the same room, maybe you’ll sleep in if we’re sharing a bed.”

“You’re okay with that?” Reid asked. “Sharing a bed? With… with me?” 

Morgan nodded, “It’s not a problem for me.”

Reid’s mouth formed a tightlipped smile, “Okay.” 

Sharing a bed with Reid was weird. Not bad weird. Just weird. It was weird because it felt right. It felt good to have Reid’s cold feet pressed flat against his own shins. It was soothing to hear the younger man’s soft breathing and occasional incoherent mumbles. It felt amazing having the kid roll over and throw an arm over his chest. 

As soon as his arm hit Morgan’s chest, Reid was awake. He hadn’t meant to do that, he was sleepy and wanted comfort, it was his subconscious searching for safety. Searching for Morgan. He held still, hoping Morgan wouldn’t notice he woke up, if he stay still for a few minutes then rolled over again, it would seem like he was just a little restless. 

Just as he was about to roll back over, Reid felt Morgan’s fingers lightly brush through his hair. IT sent tingles down his spine and relaxed his whole body. 

“You don’t know how much I like you kid.” Morgan whispered, thinking Reid was asleep. 

“Mmm… I like you too Derek.” Reid mumbled. “A lot.”

Morgan tensed and stopped running his fingers through Reid’s hair. 

“What?”

“I feel it is more appropriate to call you Derek when I am laying in bed with you, and confessing I like you while you stroke my hair.” Spencer rambled sleepily. “Last names for work, first names for cuddles.” 

“Alright, get some sleep.” Derek smiled. “I’ll make you whatever you want for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Pancakes.”

“Pancakes it is.” Morgan nodded, then took a breath and cleared his throat. “I’m going to kiss you, okay?” 

He waited for Spencer to nod before kissing the younger man’s forehead. 

“I’m going to kiss you tomorrow.” Spencer mumbled into Derek’s shoulder. “If you’re okay with that.”

“It’s more than okay with me.” Derek told him. 

“Goodnight.” Spencer said, lazily pressing a kiss to Derek’s shoulder. 

“Sleep well kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter chapter... but it's just to get us started. Hope you like it!


End file.
